<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found The Place To Rest My Head by songdong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927314">Found The Place To Rest My Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songdong/pseuds/songdong'>songdong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songdong/pseuds/songdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Minsu murmured, back still turned, "you can sleep with me if you want. I slept with my mom until like, last year."<br/>He put the cup away and spun around, a tiny smile adorning his round face with pointed features, assessing Donggeon's expression for any immediate aversion towards the idea.<br/>The world screeched into a halt - Donggeon felt genuinely pathetic for giving a step towards him, as if Minsu's presence was safe; as if he hadn't just contributed to the raising of his little nape hairs in fear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minsu/Song Donggeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found The Place To Rest My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what best way to enter a fandom if not by writing a quick fic of a couple you grew easily attached to in such a short time right&lt;3</p><p>warning: it's not Deeply revised i'll do that someday; enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the credits of the movie started to roll up the screen, the only thing Donggeon was able to hear was Minsu's strange reaction to the end of it all- was he crying? Laughing? He was definitely sweating, for the way his hand felt clammy against Donggeon's arm, which he was clinging onto. After composing himself enough to let go of Donggeon, Minsu turned the tv off and excused himself to somewhere else in the apartment. Donggeon didn't want to be left there alone, so he quickly got up and walked aimlessly for a whole minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was mulling over the fact that he had certainly cried at some time towards the climax, but he was careful to not let Minsu notice it. It was true that they've been living as flatmates for almost four months then, but there were things not even his childhood friends knew about him. They all knew he cried easily, but that's besides the point. He headed to the bathroom after deciding that the living room looked too spooky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any sane person would want to know why, in the first place, a movie like that would've been produced. For what purpose would anyone want to experience that kind of mind torture willingly? What was so cool about feeling your soul jump out of your skin for two hours straight? </span>
</p><p><span>Apparently, Donggeon himself - who was deeply frowning, too busy trying not to stare at his own reflection in the mirror in case, you know, </span><em><span>something</span></em> <em><span>else</span></em><span> decided to pop out of it. He had never felt so scared of brushing his teeth in his entire life. </span></p><p>
  <span>To be quite honest, turning into an adult made him believe that those kinds of moments would cease to exist, but there he was. Whole body tensed after a trashy horror movie. After what felt like the most terrifying moment of his early twenties, he got out of the bathroom only to find the whole apartment dimly lit. Scratch that- he couldn't see anything past his own hands, reaching out in the dark. His heartbeat peaked again, the thrill of the unknown prompting him to either laugh or scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Minsu?", he asked loudly, voice slightly wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>gremlin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kitchen!", he screamed back. He wanted to ask why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> the whole place was dark- was it a blackout? Did Minsu manage to burn all the electrical wiring somehow while he was in the bathroom? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Donggeon had decided to share his place with a younger friend of his friend, it seemed reasonable. The compact guy was described as responsible, helpful and lively, so he made the most optimal solution: bring him in. He was really needing someone to help with the bills and other important preoccupations. And he didn't like to be alone at all. But as he was padding carefully in the direction of the kitchen, he started to contemplate if it was actually the best option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was certainly a little too late in the night to scream as hard as he did but- </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as blood quickly rushed up to his neck and face, in fury and embarrassment, he couldn't give a damn. For a moment, Minsu's joyful laugh was the only thing he could hear, tightening a fist that wouldn't do much than crumple Minsu's hair until he whined in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the thoughts of blackout and a fire and electrical wiring went to space in a bit, too fast to comprehend that he would rather deal with a fire than a cuter version of Bilbo Baggins that took too much of the Tûk side of the family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'll turn the lights on," he giggly announced, probably sensing that Donggeon wouldn't step into the kitchen until he did so. Minsu padded rapidly and flicked the lights on, flashing him a smile bigger than anything else. "Sorry." Somehow, that didn't sound apologetic at all, but deep down he knew that it wasn't out of pure malice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donggeon relaxed his hands and sighed. Hard. Then he muttered indignantly to himself- looking at Minsu, no one would ever imagine the kind of bullshit Donggeon had to go through sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not really trusting the stability of his own voice, he just waved a hand towards Minsu's general direction and went to get a cup of water. Minsu watched him with interest for some seconds, until he spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it really that scary? When I was younger I watched a movie that made me have nightmares for three weeks straight. I still don't like some of them, but this one was actually really fun?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Donggeon was younger, his colleagues made him believe that there was a ghost living inside the lamp on his beside table and for some reason he couldn't throw it out. He believed it for two years. Gulping down his water really slowly helped him to calm down and think of a level-headed response. He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was almost shitting myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu's face immediately contorted in pish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, there was nothing he could do about embarrassing himself anymore; what was there to lose? He tried to express resignation, but soon Minsu was laughing that silly laugh again, bringing himself closer to snatch the cup of Donggeon's hand. Swinging around pretty fast, he faced the sink and washed the cup right away, while Donggeon stood there, thinking that Minsu didn't need to wash the cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know," Minsu murmured, back still turned, "you can sleep with me if you want. I slept with my mom until like, last year." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the cup away and spun around, a tiny smile adorning his round face with pointed features, assessing Donggeon's expression for any immediate aversion towards the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world screeched into a halt - Donggeon felt genuinely pathetic for giving a step towards him, as if Minsu's presence was safe; as if he hadn't just contributed to the raising of his little nape hairs in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I want to," he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donggeon turned around faster than he thought he could, and Minsu </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in return. That made his stomach churn in embarrassment, but when Minsu walked past him in his diminutive stature and patted Donggeon's arm affectionately, he decided he didn't care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I know what will make you forget about it in a minute." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself in this different environment quite fast. Minsu had dragged him into his room and his bed was neatly made - containing several kinds of plushies and at least four pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you need all that to sleep?"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had actually asked once, when for a reason he doesn't remember, Minsu showed a picture of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>all that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Half of it is on the floor by the morning but yes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gingerly seated on the mattress and he couldn't help but look around. When no one lived there, of course there was no need to decorate the room, but now that Minsu was there, he couldn't even recognize the place. It wasn't big, evidently, but the lively posters and a few other paraphernalia made it look and feel spacious and warm. There were some action figures and animals in miniature on two shelves that didn't existe there before, mangas and graphic novels and a concerning amount of books everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu rummaged through his desk until he found his phone. That made Donggeon remember he probably had left his in the living room, but he couldn't muster courage to get it. He would spend a healthy night without getting reminded of the assignments he had overlooked just to watch the stupid horror movie with his fairly new friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll play my relaxing playlist," Minsu said abruptly, hopping on the bed and shaking Donggeon off his thoughts in the process. He was still obediently where Minsu had placed him, stiff. For a known reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Minsu decided to ignore the fact that they were both very reserved people, and that Minsu was used to closing his bedroom door everytime he went out, and that Donggeon did the same, and that they're not really used to hanging around in each other's rooms when the living room was there for a reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Minsu seemed quite comfortable with his presence there, as if seeing him sitting on his bed wasn't a rare and completely new sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I have this comforter if it gets cold. I also can prepare you a drink if you want," he babbled continuously, two times faster than Donggeon was able to move, finally sitting back against the wall of pillows on the headrest. "Do you wanna choose a song of my playlist to listen to first?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu and he could sit a little distant from each other, but Minsu seemed adamant about not doing that. The thing was: Donggeon was allegedly the touchy one between the two. Of course he had seen Minsu being carried around by their mutual friend Jisu, and having his hair patted and combed one too many times. He also had a friend that Donggeon only saw twice, that could be considered the clingiest person he had ever seen - and Donggeon had an habit of looking into the mirror often. Minsu, despite being the receptor of all those careful and gentle touches, was quite reserved about returning them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the fourth week of cohabitation, Donggeon was tempted to squish or at least poke Minsu's cheeks plenty of times, but refrained to do so because the closer Minsu got from actively demonstrating care was when Donggeon had accidentally banged his head against the cupboard - Minsu had lowered him onto a chair and pressed ice against his forehead while pushing his hair away from his face, tucking part of it behind his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes after the event, Minsu laughed at the way there was a big red lump decorating Donggeon's face and walked away saying he needed to study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu's voice slowly made its way into Donggeon's ears once again and his own state of speechlessness was starting to bother him. He cleared his throat, alarmingly self-aware, and relaxed against the pillows. Then, he took Minsu's phone quite abruptly and was happy to see the said playlist waiting there. For a few seconds, he got caught up in the possibilities, good at pretending not to notice the way Minsu analyzed his face with intent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," he sighed, "too many options. Just play anything you want," the phone was handed back and Minsu produced a noise that seemed to be positive, leaning away a little to scroll through his own picks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donggeon smiled easily, not in the mood to pretend he didn't appreciate being there, and closed his eyes - that was a stupid idea, though. All that he was able to see were flashes of the recent movie that seemed to be burned into his eyelids and he nearly - </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>- yelped from the vivid images. It came out as just a fed up sound, luckily but Minsu still perked up inquisitively at the sudden action and then snorted, but didn't say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until his phone started playing chords Donggeon couldn't recognize, Minsu's voice filled the room and his hand somehow found way into Donggeon's hair. He tensed up and looked at Minsu, who gave him a reassuring look and started patting his head with more intent, as if it would physically help the traumatizing images out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was my favorite song when I entered high school, because back then I really enjoyed soft guitar and soft vocals. I thought they suited me really well and contemplated studying music in University. How did I end up being a Wildlife major, you'd ask? Well- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>animals. I thought about veterinary medicine a few times, but… I don't think I'd be able to patch up a cat without crying, you know. Wildlife seems a little bit less… Personal. I still minor in music, though! And I got to participate in a lot of cool things because of that, so it's fine…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu ended up talking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeming unable to unglue his eyes off of the younger, Donggeon listened for hours, as well. And reacted quietly to his sudden laugh and laughed a bit on his own, and widened his eyes when prompted, and gasped a few times too. Minsu sometimes liked to slap something in the middle of a troublesome sentence, when no word could really complete his line of thought properly. Donggeon had been the victim of the attacks for long enough to be used to them, though, and since Minsu had hands all over Donggeon's head and chest, he endured through that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughtful, Donggeon had interrupted him at least twice to ask him if he wanted water, noticing the slow but sure approaching of the roughness in his usually suave voice. Minsu reached to grab his bottle and did as he was told, but soon got back to the topic he was previously ranting about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point in the night, Donggeon felt compelled to answer the questions that naturally appeared through Minsu's monologue. About his major, but also about his habit of singing in the shower when he thought he was alone, and his intolerance to documentaries- And just like that, his head was filled from the incident that Jisu had starred at their usual cafe some weeks ago, to the inherent anti military propaganda in Godzilla's movies - and he couldn't think of things more important than that to spam his mind with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Minsu's voice got quieter, Donggeon couldn't fight the need to sag against his side and they both just stayed in a prolonged silence that allowed Donggeon to try to decode Minsu's actions. After that, he had proceeded to lean in more against Donggeon and ask him if he needed anything. It was a process, Donggeon noticed-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would go back to talking about his life, then ask Donggeon a specific question again. It went on until, probably in his head, he was sure that Donggeon wasn't thinking about the movie anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donggeon himself wasn't so sure about it, because he was the only one that knew his own tricky mind. Why exactly he kept watching them was a mystery he wasn't patient enough to solve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have afternoon classes tomorrow, right?" Minsu asked, voice impossibly raspy and naturally pouty, as he got when sleep was impending; Donggeon knew that much. Despite having considerably leaned in too, he was still sitting, but Minsu was almost lying down, with his face squished against Donggeon's arm. His phone was still producing music, but they were too quiet now for Donggeon to distinguish what song or artist it was. Himself, on the other hand, was starting to get wide awake (not for long, he knew that, but still) - there was no way he could relax with his heart as restless as it was since he stepped into the other's room. Incognitos aside, what he knew for sure was that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to escape before Minsu awoke later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, yeah. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did have to start at least one of his four assignments, anyway. He did have to buy a new folder for his Thursday class, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Minsu muttered and yawned right away, not answering his question. "Lie down already so I can protect you from the ghosts." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donggeon whined inwardly at that because </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew how to control himself. It didn't take much from Minsu to help him down, because he was willing, and once he was comfortably resting in a bed that wasn't his, in a room that wasn't his, it was easy to let the familiarity of Minsu himself engulf him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hm," he choked up. Minsu looked up with sleep written all over his doe eyes and hummed in response. "Thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was hoping you'd be sleeping by now, after tiring you out with chattering and songs..." Minsu trailed off, the pout then seeming to come more from the frustration of his failed mission than from sleep. Donggeon reached out carefully to place Minsu's head on his shoulder, so he wouldn't drown between layers of comforter, pillows and Donggeon's own quite imposing figure altogether. He seemed pleased with the action and let out the tiniest noise. "No need to thank me." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donggeon wanted to retort, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Minsu had effortlessly taken care of something he was aware of, without having to bug Donggeon into a confession. They both knew he was scared, and despite making fun of it (like he would always, naturally), he took the matter into his own hands. And he made Donggeon feel welcomed into a space that he was once so secretive of, that Donggeon found himself not knowing how (and if) he should bring it into account. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he felt Minsu fall heavier against him, arms surrounding Donggeon like they belonged there, he decided to keep it for now. Maybe bringing this up would do them no good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it would allow Minsu to invade his space like that again, repeatedly, and he wouldn't have time to care about it. Minsu would breathe into his neck how he was doing that time, and he wouldn't slightly tremble in response like he did. He would feel more than comfortable to be held and to hold in return, because only God knows how much he craved to do that in certain situations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could deal with the others later. Common sense once taught  him that it was comprehensible to want to hug a friend when said friend was so adamant about being adorable every single hour of the day. Donggeon never once was and never would be immune to things like that. Minsu, specifically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he eventually deemed that to be a heavy topic to think in such a special time - breaking a weak barrier with such an innovative way of molding Donggeon to fit into this new version of their seemingly stable and healthy relationship, that was. So he took one final look at Minsu's brown hair and smiled to himself, closing his eyes and sleeping almost instantly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>